Practically Family
by mrspendragon
Summary: Hannah never knew her best friend and siblings visited another world. That was untill a small incident in the school sick bay saw her develop feeling for her best friends brother. When he runs away, she is the only person who can find him. PETER/OC AU AU
1. Sick Bay

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world of Narnia or its characters**_

_**Well, I hope you guys enjoy this story, please read and review it inspires me to continue**_

_**And thanks to my Beta reader lifeisafairytale...check her out**_

_**Oh, and you need to check out lov3good....her stories are amazing, she encouraged me to write this...please enjoy**_

"You look really ill, just go home. Please." Susan eyes pleaded with worry; grabbing me by the hand she dragged me towards the office at school. She was right after all, I really didn't feel that well, my head was pounding, I had the worst cold in the history of the world and I was just so tired.

Susan was my best friend, when something was wrong with me, she knew about it and vice versa, and although she was persuading me to go to home and get better, I still had school to worry about, exams were approaching, and I barley have had time to study.

Susan had been forcing me to the office since the beginning of the day. Tomorrow was one of our annual family picnics, Susan and I enjoyed them a lot, our families where both close, which meant that every second weekend we would go around to each other's houses for dinner, our mums where old fashioned they called it their 'picnic'. Susan was forcing me to get better for a reason, so she wouldn't have to sit through it by herself, which I understood, and was completely sympathetic to.

"Susan, please I need to be at school to... study." I said moaning into the tissue that was placed against my face. "I can't afford to be out of school now, you know that as well as I...." before I could finish Susan had dragged me into the office and began speaking to the lady behind the desk.

Our school was small, tiny, about only... 150 students were in our school, which wasn't so bad, but we did live in Finchley and not many people liked this school enough to attend it.

It was kind of like a boarding school, except we never stayed the night, just that it was posh, with a whole lot of extremely strict rules.

Most of the students here at Lucifers High School where reasonably good, the worst being Susan's brother Edmund, although really he wasn't a bad guy, nice actually, just, he got into a lot of fights, this, unfortunately, encouraged him to be cheeky to his teachers, which resulted in him having detention. But, he wasn't technically the worst, he was just known as 'the bad boy'. Maybe that had something to do with his charm; girls would swoon at the sight of him.

"Hannah...Here..."she paused and turned to me rolling her eyes "...Is extremely ill and, um, I think she should go home and rest..." having not looked up from her desk while Susan spoke, the extremely rude women looked up and eyed both Susan and I. Turning to Susan, her face looked uncertain; I could defiantly not argue that I didn't feel the same way.

One glance at me, the lady nodded her head slightly pointing to the room down the hall, with the words 'sick bay' printed on a plank just above the window on the door.

Susan nodded her head satisfied, she turned for the door leaving me standing there uncertain as to what to do next, I stared at Susan waiting for her to leave, her black hair bouncing on her back.

She stopped mid walk and turned hurrying back to my side before whispering in my ear "I will come visit you tonight, alright? Oh and tomorrow is the picnic at our mothers, so you better be there." I nodded my head continuously as I watched her leave with that lingering threat. Sighing I turned back towards the office lady, she remained focused on the computer in front of her.

In my head I decided whether going home was the best option, I had two options here, go home or stay at school. If I did stay at school Susan would have my neck but if I went to the sick bay Nurse Joe would be there and she is just plain scary, finally not wanting to argue with Susan again, I decided Nurse Joe was better to face rather than Susan.

Heading down the corridor passing the principal's office and the staff room, I finally reached the white door with 'sick bay' entitled on a wooden plank.

I knocked on the door twice, opening it when I saw a hand wave to me from the inside. From what I could see, Nurse Joe was arguing intensely with someone sitting on the bed in front of her.

Nurse Joe was indeed a scary lady, she was intimidating just to look at, and whoever was arguing with her had some major guts.

I opened the door slowly trying to stay out of sight from Nurse Joe. I chose not to interrupt the very disturbing argument about cuts and blood, nothing that interesting. I watched intensely as Nurse Joe gave the student a lecture, and for about 5 minutes I felt comfortable enough just leaning against the door.

Suddenly I felt a large sneeze coming along; I grabbed the nearest tissue and sneezed loudly into it, breaking the lecture coming from Nurse Joe. I braced myself for the 'eyes of anger' she was well known for. Taking a few steps back I banged straight back into the door of the sick bay. I groaned loudly gripping my head with my hand.

Her head came whipping around in a whirl wind of spite, her eyes darted up to meet me eye to eye; I stared at her for a second before looking away.

"Can I help you?"She asked, doubt evident in her voice, I looked back at her, twisting the handles of my bag nervously.

"Yes, um... I don't feel too good..." I said avoiding eye contact, something about her made a shiver run down my spine...or maybe it was who was sitting behind her.

From behind Nurse Joe, a face appeared smiling crookedly towards me, his blond hair sticking to his sweating face, his blue eyes darting up at me.

_Peter Pevensie._

Oh great. I thought, just what I need.

"Alright, come over here." Nurse Joe grabbed my hand and pulled me down next to Peter, my elbow just brushing the side of his arm, another shiver leaped through my body.

"Let me feel your forehead." slapping a hand onto my forehead she moved her head down and directly stared at me in the eye. "Yes, it would appear you have a fever, indeed." She stated, I nodded in response, turning to Peter who was eyeing me weirdly.

"Right, just sit there, for now."Nodding I turned my gaze onto the wall in front of me, finding a spot to focus on; I could still fell his eyes on me.

"Peter, listen here, either you let me check your back or I'll have to ask the principle to do it for me..." turning I looked back towards Peter, he was quite obviously irked at Nurse Joe. Sighing, he muttered something I couldn't quite hear, before he began unbuttoning his school shirt.

I stared in shock, as I just noticed the red stains on his shirt had came from a large cut that crawled from his right shoulder to just below the centre of his neck.

"Oh my gosh, Peter!" I breathed, shakily; he stared at me curiously as I moved my hand to his. "Are you alright?" He stared for a second, obviously in pain. He opened his mouth to reply, when Nurse Joe suddenly interrupted him.

"Right, I'll be right back...not a word, from either of you..." She turned and began to walk towards the door, I sighed in relief, thinking I had escaped her presence, I was wrong, she turned around suddenly eyeing the both of us, her brown eyes looking between us, she raised a finger pointing towards us.

"And no...Funny business." I blushed deeply, suddenly realising my hand was still on his, I pulled it away placing it back on my lap as I turned away from Peter, hiding my lurking grin. I turned my focus back on the wall, taking in almost every inch of detail.

She left the room then, an awkward silence settled between us for what seemed like hours. I turned back to Peter; he was trying hard to reach the cut on his back with a sponge, he must have picked up from the sink. He let out a few moans of pain every now and then.

"Aw, here let me." I asked placing my hand out for him to give me the yellow sponge. He stared blankly at me in response, handing me the sponge.

I guess it was strange for him; we never did speak really before this, Peter being Susan's brother and all I felt was that I should really have some dignity and help him.

Susan and I have been friends since we were really young, mostly because both our mums grew up together as kids, they've been friends since.

They were reasonably close, our family's, Edmund and Lucy where always like my own brother and sister, being younger than me I felt I had to look out for them, even though Sue and Peter where their older siblings.

Peter however was a bit quieter, he stayed to himself mostly, especially when my family was over, which lately, has been almost every day. There was nothing wrong with Peter, he was a nice guy, but so stubborn.

We would chat now and again, but it would only last a second and be something along the line of 'hi', 'how are you' or 'goodbye', so technically it wasn't a conversation. So we avoided each other mostly.

However this didn't mean I didn't care about him, we were practically family, I think.

"Does it hurt?" I asked breaking the silence that was increasing the tension between us. He stared at my expression wide eyes, nodding slightly before letting out a loud moan of pain as I patted the blood off his cut.

"Sorry..." I muttered hoping he had heard, I got up and cleaned the sponge in the sink that was placed inches from the bed. I looked back towards him, he smiled shyly. A shiver ran up my spine, I shook it off as I walked back towards him sitting on the bed. I began patting gently onto his cut, ignoring the grunts and moans that escaped his lips.

"Oh don't be such a baby Peter..." he laughed at this, feeling comfortable enough to join in.

We sat there for a few moments enjoying each other's presence, when Nurse Joe came storming in.

"What are you doing Hannah you're sick!" She was clearly angry, I moved away quickly, handing the sponge back to peter, he smiled gratefully at me before turning back to Nurse Joe.

"She was clearly helping me clean my cut, which you, Nurse Joe, neglected in doing." Looking between both Peter and Nurse Joe, I felt angry tension surging between them in large volts. Peter definetely had an attitude problem that clearly he needed to get over.

I sighed turning away from him, ignoring the argument bursting from two feet away from me; instead I focused my attention on the white bricks on the wall, once again, counting them over and over until I had heard the arguments had stopped.

'_Why was he here anyway_', I thought, another fight I guess, he did fight a lot, just never in school he knew better than to act like his younger brother.

I turned back to face them both, having not noticed Nurse Joe had left the room, once again.

"What was that all about?" I asked clearly he had a problem with people, I never really noticed this before, because he was a nice guy... when he wanted to be.

He shrugged and turned his focus onto the sponge in his hand. I decided to try another question on him, one that I've been pondering on since I noticed the cut.

"What happened to you Peter?" I asked gently, reaching my hand out to grab his again, I realised that for him to answer my question, I had to be polite.

He sighed and looked towards me, anger still swirling in the irises of his eyes, he spoke with caution, flicking his eyes towards the door every now and then.

"They bumped me so I hit them...Then I...Umm...Tripped and fell hard onto some rocks." I knew he was lying, but I decided to keep the story he had told to be the truth, just for his sake that is.

I opened my mouth to reply when suddenly I sneezed, actually I went more like into a sneezing frenzy, leaning forward I placed my head between my knees, trying to stop my head from spinning. I felt a pat on my shoulder as he held out a tissue; I took it without hesitation, blowing my nose free. I apologised a number of times, he laughed at me mostly.

Nurse Joe came bursting in again this time holding a large band-aid, she walked towards Peter, grabbing his head and shoving it down so his head was resting in his knees, he hissed menacingly, Nurse Joe ignored him as she placed the band-aid onto his cut.

Once she was done she turned to me, informing me that my mum was on her way to pick me up, I nodded over and over, fighting the urge to scream '_Yes Sir_'.

She turned back to Peter then, shaking her head in disgust.

"Aright Pevensie off you go, out of my sight. Go on now, when I come back you better be gone or I'll...." Her voice trailed off as she left the room, turning back to Peter, I watched him as he buttoned his shirt back up, the blood stain still sat on the back of it. He noticed this and sighed, pulling his black jumper over his head, hiding any visible stains.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I said reaching down and picking my tissue off the ground.

"Yeah see you then." And with that he was gone.

I sat in the sick bay thinking away, enjoying the silence. A number of questions I badly wanted answers for where pondering throughout my mind, obviously not going to be answered by him. Today was the most I've ever spoke to him since we became teenagers, apparently when we were young we were close, doubt it really, he was always so stubborn, there's a reason Susan and I got a long so well.

The next day I had recovered pretty well, Mum collected me from school and brought me home straight away, shoving some medication at me and telling me to go to bed for a sleep, doing as she told me I went straight to bed, falling asleep almost instantly, I woke up the next day feeling great, refreshed and energetic, ready for the day ahead.

I jumped into the shower, staying in there for about 5 minutes enjoying the hot water on my skin. Once I was done, I jumped out wrapping my red towel around my body as I dried myself off.

Sighing I looked into the mirror and noticed my nose was no longer a reddish colour as it was yesterday, but the pale ivory colour of my skin.

Walking back to my bedroom I tossed on the yellow cocktail dress mum had laid out for me to wear to the picnic Mrs. Pevensie and she had arranged. Once I was dressed, I moved over to make-up placing a natural layer over my face.

My hair was last, brushing and blow-drying my long black hair, I couldn't decide on whether to straighten it or let my natural waves wander free. After about 1 minutes of deciding I determined to let it free, brushing it through several times until it rested perfectly on my shoulders.

Rushing down stairs ready to go, I could slightly hear my mum talking away on her mobile phone, to what seemed like Mrs Pevensie.

"I know but...yes...he can't always get into fights for no reason...me...I can't...maybe Hannah might be...she can talk to him....alright.....I'll ask her....oh here she is...I got to go see you soon..." She trailed off as I walked into the kitchen eyeing her suspiciously.

"Hannah you look beautiful," I could feel my face turning a slight red colour, glad I was wearing make-up to hide the scarlet colour slightly.

"Thanks mum," I replied walking over and sitting down at the kitchen table. Mum continued packing the picnic basket while humming a tune I didn't recognise. She was wearing her favourite white dress that Mrs Pevensie bought her last Christmas. She patted it down gently before running her fingers through her blond hair, which grew down past her neck, forming small curls at the end.

Shifting in my seat as I played with the tablet cloths, I asked my mum "What was that all about on the phone?" Mum turned her head to me uncertain whether to answer of not. She stopped packing and took a seat down next to me. There was a moment of silence as I watched Mum play with the fake nails on her fingers. . I began to play with the table cloth again, rubbing my fingers along the cotton surface.

Keeping her head down, I got the sudden urge to tell her to look at me, to notice my presence. I shook off that unwanted feeling as I turned my focus back to my Mother; her eyes were now on me, a look of desperation hidden behind her gaze.

"Hannah," she began hesitating to find the correct words "Peter is becoming a huge nuisance to his mother, he's becoming like Edmund... you know he doesn't have many friends... and I was wondering if... maybe... you will speak to him... just see if he is ok...he won't listen to anyone else..." she trailed off waiting for my reaction, I thought about it for a second, I guess I could speak to him, but he is so stubborn that I may hit him if he annoys me too much, I looked up at my mum who was sitting uncomfortably fiddling with her nails, waiting patiently for an answer.

I nodded my head as a response, not knowing what else to say exactly.

I watched her eyes light up as she walked back and began packing the picnic basket again.

"Thank you, Honey. Talk to him today, at the, umm... Picnic, yes the picnic... if he goes, he never does go, does he?" I watched my mum waffle on and on, as she finished up the picnic basket closing it tightly. '_She is losing it_,' I thought, with an under lying spark of fondness.

"Oh, honey, Susan came over last night; you were in bed I told her you'd call in the morning." I sighed sadly; I forgot Susan said she was going to come over; she practically wasted her time walking to my house.

I pulled my Mobile Phone from my bag, holding down the 7; I had Susan on speed dial that's how close we were. I waited patiently as the dial tone rang through my ears; I watched mum leave the Kitchen carrying the picnic basket to the car.

I sat patiently, tapping my fingers on the table when the dial tone ended.

"Hello?" I could tell straight away it was Lucy. Lucy had such a gentle, childish voice compared to Susan's young feminine voice.

"Hello Lucy, it's Hannah." I replied cheerfully, Lucy laughed humouredly on the other end of the line, screaming my name over and over. Lucy and I got along so well, she was the little sister I never had.

"Hang on, I'll just get Susan for you." she said cheerfully, calling Susan's name loudly. Within seconds, Susan was on the phone.

"Susan sorry about yesterday... " I began, Susan interrupted me instantly telling me it was all fine and that I was sick, so I had an excuse, after another minute of listening to Susan chat effortlessly away on the Phone, she hesitated then stopped speaking.

"Susan, is everything ok?" I waited patiently for a reply. When I heard nothing, I began to worry.

"Susan are you there?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes I'm here...Sorry...just..." hesitating she fell silent again, when she finally spoke I couldn't answer her question which was "Did you see Peter in the sick bay yesterday?"

I didn't know whether to say yes or no, it wasn't my business to say so. Peter never said anything about keeping it a secret, although I felt I had too, if Susan or the rest of her family didn't know about it by now, then it wasn't my place to say.

"No I never saw him," I tried to sound as believable as I possibly could, luckily, Susan believed me instantly.

"Oh, ok that's fine. Just have you any idea how he got that black eye?" Black eye? What!? He didn't have any marks on his face yesterday, something was definitely up with that boy, and it was my job to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok so her is the new chapter**_

_**First and foremost I would like to say my beta reader bailed on me so I'm beta free, I apologise for all the spelling and grammar mistakes, I do try, I'm not the best writer.**_

_**So now if anyone is interested in being my new Beta reader then let me know, send me and email.**_

_**So anyway hope you enjoy this chapter please read and review**_

Waking up, well and energetic was a good start to my day, leaving for a friend's picnic feeling completely ill all over again suddenly changed my entire mood completely.

I stayed on the phone to Susan for about an hour that morning, this did not change my mood, yes she is my best friend and yes I adore her dearly but I was not in the mood for her wining at the moment, I had better things on my mind. More important thing.

_Peter._

I shook my head in frustration, focusing my attention back to Susan.

Susan spoke continuously about herself, what she was going to wear and how she was wearing her hair. Usually being the best friend, I would be obliged to answer and give small details about her appearance, but today was not an exception.

The only thing trailing throughout my mind was the fact that Peter was hurt. The sick bay incident was a surprise yes, although it was completely unexpected when Susan mentioned a black eye, outrageously odd, I thought.

Susan briefly mentioned something about a fight, I begged her for more details but she ignored me and continued on talking about her appearance.

Whatever had happened to Peter between the time of the sick bay and Saturday morning, defiantly was something I had to find out about. The question was...How?

"Edmund" I said, loud enough for Susan to hear on the other end of the line.

"What? Did you say something" She asked, frustration lurking in her voice, she was angry I interrupted her. She was so stubborn at times.

The picnic was the same as any other picnic my family had shared with the Pevensie's.

We all sat in the back garden on a picnic rug and ate. We always found it strange Susan and I, how we all would wear our best clothes but yet we'll be sitting in the middle of the back garden on an old rug that only 4 people could fit on. This left most of us sitting on the grass, destroying our best clothes.

The only thing that was different this time was that everyone sat in their separate spaces, Susan, Lucy and I sat down on the grass. Mum and Mrs. Pevensie both sat on the rug laughing and joking. Edmund kept to himself, he was sitting on the window ledge eating while listening to his iPod. Peter however was out of sight, I briefly saw him when I arrived, but only from the distance, no black eye was visible to me.

"Ah, it's so hot today" Susan mused brushing her hair back with her hand. Her head rested on my knee, while I sat awkwardly above her.

"yes, it is" I said leaning over Susan to grab a napkin. I watched Edmund with caution; he was sitting on the window ledge of the sitting room window, listening to his iPod as he texted away on his phone.

"I hate to say this but...he does look rather 'cool' sitting there, doesn't he?" Lucy sneered following my gaze; at that point Susan sat up shifting her legs awkwardly in front of her. Sighing she turned to her brother eying him curosuly.

"Yes he does, we should get him a leather jacket for his birthday" Susan laughed pushing me on the arm, I fell over onto my back laughing. Lucy and Susan hovered over me, arms raised high.

"Hey Luc, what do you think, tickle tickle..." Lucy laughed when I moaned out in defeat. They continued tickling me for what felt like hours.

"P-Please S-Stop" I cried, they continued laughing after they stopped, allowing me to breath.

Sitting up I looked over towards my Mum and Mrs. Pevensie who were staring at me eagerly, I turned to Susan who looked at me with a questioning look. I shrugged it off, pretending not to be interested.

"Hannah come here, please" I heard my mum call.

"Yes hang on" I called back "wonder what that's about" I turned back to Susan and Lucy. Both Lucy and Susan shook their heads curiously eying our parents.

Standing up I walked over towards the two worried parents, I barely noticed the curious looks I was receiving from the Pevensie children. Sighing I took a seat down by my mother's side.

"What's up" I asked, Mum and Mrs. Pevensie both looked at each other in silence. Sighing I coughed interrupting their quite thoughts. "Is this about Peter?" I whispered, leaning in closer.

Mum shook her head in agreement; Mrs. Pevensie however had turned the opposite direction tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Without further or due I stood up muttering four words in defeat "I'll talk to him". Sighing I turned back towards Susan and Lucy who were now talking quietly to their brother Edmund. I had a small feeling it was about me because as soon as I reached their side they became silent. Edmund stood above his to siblings, leaning against the nearby three trunk.

They eyed me curiously as I sat down by their side huffing. I turned to Edmund avoiding Susan's questioning eyes. He stared at me curiously as I leaned to my side pulling out my phone. Edmund at that point had stretched and walked back towards the window, taking his seat back on the white window ledge. I sighed in frustration as I watched him.

Silence had crept upon us then, I turned awkwardly towards the two girls who's eyes were on me the whole time. I heard Lucy sigh before thankfully starting a conversation with Susan, the silence finally breaking.

'Edmund is the only option', I thought. Leaning back on my two arms facing up into the sun I thought about how I was going to approach him. I couldn't walk up to him, that would just make Susan and Lucy even more curious then they already are and honestly I did not want any more questions being asked then the ones I knew were coming. I turned my focus back towards Edmund. He was texting away on his phone. Then it hit me, I'll text him.

I flipped open my phone searching my contact list for Edmunds number. Once I found it I quickly wrote a short and to the point message that I hope he would answer for me.

_Have you seen Peter?_

I waited a while for a reply as I watched his reaction from the corner of my eye. I heard him sigh quietly as he began texting away on his phone.

_Why? _

He asked. I Turned to him then to see a smirk had formed on his face_._ I decided to approach the situation with another question.

_What happened to him?_

_None of you business _

Sighing in defeat I thought quietly at how I was going to get 'Peter information' from Edmund, then I realised Edmund was an 'arrangement' kind of guy, if I give him something then he will return the favour.

_What do you want Edmund?_

_Nothing. _

_Yeah right what do you want?_

_I want you..._

_Ok cut the crap, be serious._

_Lol had to do it._

_What do you want Edmund?_

_Why does everyone assume I want something?_

_...?_

_What?_

_I know you want something._

_What if I don't want anything._

_Fine. Screw you._

_Love to..._

_Oh shut up Edmund _

_Lol I know you want me _

_Shut up! _

_Oh right... you want peter_

_EDMUND!_

_Ha-ha ok chill...girls_

_What do you want?_

_Ha-ha well..._

Brace yourself Hannah, this could get dangerous.

_Go on..._

_Sweets..._

_What?_

_Sweets..please?_

Sweets what was that boy on about.

Sighing I thought back, what did I constantly give Edmund as a child. Then it dawned on me, Turkish delight. I knew he still was the child on the inside, his big though guy image was most likely just an act. I laughed at this turning in his direction; he smiled awkwardly with pleading eyes.

I remembered how I continuously made him my special Turkish delight, with a secret recipe he used to plead daily for. Every time I seen him, I would bring him a special homemade bag filled with the sweets he adored. He used to love me for this; it was our way of bonding without words or physical gestures. I enjoyed our secret bond.

Although, as he became much older he became more social, so the thought of eating sweets might just ruin his bad boy status, personally that made no sense to me but he was a boy after all.

_Turkish Delight but Edmund, you're a bit old now don't you think? _I laughedto myself, watching him from the corner of my eye growl in frustration.

_Do you want your information or not? _He was becoming frustrated, it was easy to tell, he was growling at his phone, which was something only Edmund would do.

_Alright calm down, it's a deal_

We both sighed together in relief I watched Edmund's unique smirk form into a satisfied grin as he began liking his lips, I didn't know my Turkish delight could be that effective on a person.

_Good, he's in his room and his face, well he told me he got in a fight..._

_Alright thanks Eddie _

Laughing I stood up, gesturing to Edmund a quick thumbs up, he laughed back unevenly.

I turned back to Susan and Lucy who were eying both Edmund and I suspiciously. I merely shrugged as I told them I had to go to the toilet.

I opened the door of the house quietly trying not to disturb Peter at whatever he was doing. I walked towards the stairs which was situated down the hall and near the front door. I began stepping up the steps one by one, I could feel my heart racing as I reached the top of the staircase. I tried to remember specifically which room was peters. Susan and Lucy's room was just at the top of the staircase, a plaque hung above the door which read.

_**Lucy and Susan's room/ and Hannah sometimes.**_

It was hand painted by Lucy, the decorations around the door; enlighten the personality of the two girls.

Sighing I walked down the hall passing Mrs. Pevensie and Edmunds room. They both had plain white doors; they made the walk towards peters room duller for me. I could feel my heart racing faster as I approached the door at the end of the upstairs hallway.

I stopped just inches from the door, my arm raised high in a knocking angle. You can do this, I told myself.

Taking a deep breath I banged quietly on the bedroom door, I waited patiently as I heard something heavy drop to the ground, the worst thoughts came into my mind at that point. Fiddling with my hands nervously losing my trail of thought I almost jumped when the door came swinging open.

Peter stood there dressed in his best clothes staring awkwardly in my direction. His blond hair was brushed unevenly to the side, he desperately was in need of a haircut, I thought. His hand was leaning against the door case making his arm muscles flex I looked away as I spoke rigidly. His eye was badly bruised a purple-black colour.

"Peter, how are you" I asked avoiding eye contact, I desperately did not need to get lost in his eyes at this point. He sighed awkwardly, moving to one side and holding the door open wider he lifted his hand gesturing for me to come in.

"Thanks" I muttered, walking into his bedroom. It had been a very long time since i last was in his bedroom. He had changed it drastically; the colourful posters that used to trail along each wall had been pulled down and replaced with nothing. The room was almost empty, except for the pile of clothing that situated itself upon his single bed.

I turned back to face him , his hand brushed through his hair as he moved the clothing from his bed.

"Here sit" he gestured pointing to the now clear bed. He sat next to me then, and it suddenly reminded me of the awkwardness in the sick bay.

"How are you feeling" I asked gently. He turned to me then and smiled crookedly.

"Yes better... and you?" I nodded in response not wanting to answer his question fully. Sighing he looked out the window, the sun was splitting the sky with only a few small clouds visible.

"What happened to you Peter" I suddenly blurted out, I caught him off guard. He stiffened slightly, his focus still out the window.

_**So I do hope you enjoyed that **_

_**Like I said up the top sorry again for the spelling and grammar mistakes **_

_**Once I have a new beta reader I will update this chapter again**_

_**Anyone who is interested send me an email**_

_**Toddles **_

_**mrspendagon**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: you know the drill.**_

_**Ok guys, first off I know it's a really short chapter but you know how writers block is.**_

_**Second I now have a fantastic Beta she is amazing, thank you very much Leanora, check her out!**_

_**Any ideas to help unlock my writers block please let me know.**_

_**So do enjoy and of course I do welcome feedback**_

"I fell."

I knew he was lying. I could tell easily with Peter. I decided to be supportive and believe him anyway.

"Aww, let me see," I kindly said, gesturing towards his forehead. Now that I was closer I could distinctly see the black eye. I stood up and walked around just to face him. He was sitting on the edge of his bed while I stood over him.

I pulled his head back slightly, taking a distinctive look at his eye. His sky blue eyes were covered in a black and purple color that traced along the outside of his eye. Small hints of yellow were visible. I knew personally that it wasn't from falling. Hehad been hit**.**

Sighing, I looked a bit closer at his appearance. His top lip was puffed up with a red cut that was most likely from falling to the ground, when he 'fell'.

I lightly traced my finger over his lip, feeling the gash and his shiver. I smiled to myself, I didn't know I was capable of making him shiver.

"Now...will you please tell me what really happened?" I pleaded. He opened his eyes and looked up at me . I brushed my hands over each side of his head, placing my fingers in his hair. He closed his eyes again, breathing in slowly before he spoke.

"They pushed me," he said opening his eyes. I sighed; looking straight at him, and a feeling of disappointment struck me.

"So you fought them," I said bluntly "Peter..."

"I know, it won't happen again" he said softly, sighing I leaned forward resting my chin in his hair. His hair felt so soft on my pale skin. He rested his hands around my waist pulling me closer to him. I almost fell straight on him.

'_Why was this happening anyway? I have never been this close to Peter, why is it happening now_?' I thought. Yet it felt right.

I moved my hands down his hair and wrapped them around his neck, as a way of keeping my balance. I really didn't want to collapse on him.

"Don't fight again...please?" I asked him softly. He didn't answer. Instead he nodded his head in response, sighing loudly. I moved away from him then, lifting my chin from his hair.

He pulled me closer to him. My reactions weren't so vivid. I replied by sinking my head into his shoulder. It felt strange being this close to Peter.

His hands trailed up my back until they reached the top of my head. My mind was all over the place. _Was this right? Should I be this close to Peter? I wanted this, didn't I? I was sure I did. _

It wasn't just because I felt sorry for him. It wasn't because he was hurt. It was because I truly had some feelings towards him. My heart was telling me this. I moved closer, gripping tightly onto his neck.

His hands trailed down my back, pulling me closer to him. My feet left the floor they were standing on as he pulled me onto his lap. My head never left his shoulder.

I sat there resting peacefully on Peter. I could feel his pulse racing through his neck, and I'm sure he could feel the same on mine. This was strange, yet comfortable. It almost felt natural. I sighed into his neck, leaving a shiver to run down his spine.

Smiling, I moved away, directly looking him in the eye. Without much thought I moved forward, planting a small peck on his lips. It was strange.

I wasn't positive he would reply but he did. Relief struck me as I moved away.

That feeling of angst crept through me as we parted. We stayed there for a second eyes closed as we both took in the moment. It indeed was a special one.

Smiling, I turned away, tracing my eyes over every aspect of the room, avoiding all eye contact with the gorgeous blond that remained breathless behind me.

I wasn't exactly sure what to do next. Should I continue talking to him or should I just leave. The second option grew stronger at every second. Yet,I was afraid of his reaction.

He did kiss back, that I understood, yet I wasn't sure if it was shocked moment or a really good first kiss situation. Peter didn't really lead me on too well.

My eyes continued to trail over the room.

I noticed many C.D.'s and D.V.D.'s stacked unevenly along the wall underneath the wooden window to my right. I also barely focused on the pile of schoolbooks that was tossed all over the bedroom floor, leaving me to step awkwardly over each one.

My mind was lost in thought when I heard an awkward cough behind me. I turned then, staring back at the blond figure that sat uncomfortably on his bed. His legs were crossed and his arms resting calmly between them. My eyes were suddenly carried to his face; his eyes sparkling from the incoming afternoon sun.

"I better go, they'll be wondering where I am," I said with a smile.

He grinned slightly while he nodded his head. I took in his features one last time before I headed for the door and I swear I almost saw some sadness lurking in his eyes.

****

About an hour later everyone was gathered inside the house around the brightly lit fireplace. We sat there happily, my mother and Mrs. Pevensie's mood had shifted entirely throughout the day, ever since they saw me walking out the back door and throwing aquick thumbs up towards them, they felt Peter was 100% better. I still had doubts.

Lucy and Susan sat quietly beside me both humming to an unfamiliar tune. Susan wasn't speaking to me much since earlier this morning, I feared she knew more than she let on. Lucy was her usual self., so I didn't exactly notice a difference with her.

Then there was Edmund. As per usual he was texting on his phone and listening to his iPod. Suddenly I caught his glance. I turned away trying to find something else to occupy myself only to find my phone vibrating in my pocket.

Sighing, I flipped it open, turning towards Edmund, who smiled evilly to himself. Across from him was Peter, his blue eyes switching between Edmund and I. I flipped my phone open, glancing at the incoming message with wary eyes.

'_So you were up there long, you and Pete get it on hey'_

'_Don't be so immature Edmund!'_

'_No need to get you knickers in a twist, it was just a question'_

I set an evil glance in Edmund direction hoping he would sense the tension building up in the pit of my stomach. Instead I caught Peter worried eyes staring from me to my phone and then back to Edmund. I knew he felt my tension and of course he knew why. Another vibration.

'_So when do I get my sweets?'_

'_Edmund, we had a deal, of course I'll make them for you, just can you please shut up about me and Peter'_

'_Oh now I feel your tension, you got the hots for my bro, don't know if Susan will be happy about that'_

'_And whys that, just out of curiosity'_

'_Wouldn't you like to know, so tell me did you guys make a baby?'_

And with that I slammed my phone shut and left the room.

"Bloody Edmund, wait until he only gets a few Turkish delights," I muttered to myself, kicking the wall in the back garden. Of course, being me, I had no idea how hard it would be, and before I knew it I let out a loud scream as I fell backwards towards the ground. Luckily someone was there to catch me.

_Peter._

Sighing I turned to face him, and our eyes met for a moment before the sudden realization that my foot was still throbbing came to affect.

"Are you alright?" he asked, grabbing my left hand to steady me. A huge rush of emotion crept through my body from one single touch. I found it hard to concentrate on anything else then.

I nodded slightly, my eyes still trailing the ground. Without any thought my mouth suddenly opened and I spoke, but it wasn't a question he was fond of hearing.

"Were you in a fight?"

His face turned pale and his breathing increased. I really regretted speaking at that moment.

"No…sorry I have to go," and with that he left me there standing awkwardly in the back garden.

_**So what did you think **_

_**Do let me know**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: you know the drill, only the name you don't recognise are mine everything else is C.S Lewis material.**_

_**So, ok I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry, I've been busy with exams and school, but I did my best to get this up as soon as I could!**_

_**Shout out to my beta Leanora, she rocks!**_

_**Another shout out to lov3good she rights good Narnia fics**_

By the time we got home that night I was exhausted. It was around 9 o'clock and I was so tired I could have fallen asleep on the floor if I had to. I was looking forward to some sleep until I got into bed, and instead of my eyes fusing shut, my vision remained 100% perfect. That was the night I became an insomniac.

When I woke up the next morning, I felt much better than I had the night before. Even with my lack of sleep, I still felt 'bright eyed and bushy tailed' as my mum would say.

I enjoyed the weekend even if it was a Sunday morning – I knew there was school tomorrow but I didn't want to spoil my last day of freedom.

Exams where coming up which meant I had to most likely study for hours each day and not to mention on my weekends. As I made my way down stairs I decided today was the day I would use for relaxation and nothing else.

The thought made me suddenly happy and calm, forgetting anything else that was pondering on my mind for the entire night.

"Morning honey," Mum called. She was washing her hands in the kitchen sink when I entered the room, and breakfast was unusually laid out on the table.

"Hey mum, what all this about?" I asked curiously, taking a seat. My mum simply shrugged as she sat down opposite from me. The smell of bacon and eggs filled the room and suddenly I went from not being the slightest bit hungry to being completely starving.

"So, how is Peter?" My mouth fell open. Peter. I hadn't thought about him since last night and when my mum spoke that one word my entire body froze over. Now it made sense, the breakfast was only there to make me talk.

"Fine," I said casually, avoiding eye contact.

My mum wasn't the slightest bit convinced as she stirred her coffee, the clanging noise pounded through my ears. The tiredness was beginning to kick in.

For the rest of breakfast my mother didn't mention Peter.

But for me, his name, his voice, and his undying beauty still crept through my mind.

By Sunday afternoon, I was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. Plastic glow in the dark stars were pressed up above me, glittering in the darkness. Susan had put them up last year as a way of helping me pass astronomy. She had all the most important stars located in their exact position.

And by the end of the year I was passing Astronomy with flying colors.

It was strange how well Susan and I got along, we were the best of friends. We would constantly look out for each other, like the other day when she told me to go to the school nurse. Sighing, my mind shifted in another direction. Sick bay which was when I had seen Peter.

I hadn't heard from him since the day before when we had that moment. As awkward as it was to think about know at the time it wasn't even close to the word 'awkward'. It was special. Well, that's what _I_ believed; Peter on the other hand was a different story.

There were two things pondering on my mind that late Sunday night. One: what happened to Peter and how was I going to get that information out of him? And two: how am I going to face him in school tomorrow?

Monday morning I woke up, got dressed and headed for school. Along the way we picked Susan and Edmund up.

Edmund was wearing his dark sunglasses, his hair darkand scruffy and Susan was uniquely beautiful – I don't understand how _anyone_ can make their school uniform look so good on them. Peter and Lucy had walked to school; my mum argued that we should take them with us, but it turns out they had left ten minutes before we had arrived.

I was sad they weren't there but happy at the same time. At least then I wouldn't have to have a constant panic attack from Peter's presence. Sighing, I rested my head against the car seat as I listened to Susan talk about her homework, her favorite teachers, and Johnny Michaels: the 'hottest guy in school' as Susan would say. I couldn't help but disagree.

We casually began walking into school after my mum had dropped us off; unfortunately we had to walk home that afternoon.

"Do you reckon he likes me?" Susan asked enthusiastically.

"Of course, who wouldn't like you Susan," I said kindly patting her on the shoulder. She seemed happy with my response.

"So I'm set, what about you?" Sighing I turned away. I really disliked when Susan wanted to find me a boyfriend. Last time it didn't turn out that great.

"Oh, how about Mark Webster?" I recognized the name immediately – he was a tall guy with dark brown hair. He wasn't the nicest or the rudest; he was in between.

It was his way of communicating with people. If he liked them he would be nice and if he hated them he would be rude. Lucky for me I was in between.

"What? Come on Susan," I said in defense. Seriously I never looked at him in that way.

She opened her mouth but then closed it when my phone began to vibrate.

Flipping it open I saw Edmund's number pop up on the screen. _Great_, I thought. _Just what I needed._

'_Peter's in a fight'_

'_Where?'_

'_Cafeteria'_

Susan sprinted off to the cafeteria and I worriedly ran after her.

The closer we got, the louder the cheers where.

"FIGHT, FIGHT!"

My heart suddenly stopped when I saw Peter fighting the two guys we had just spoken about just minutes previously. Johnny Michaels and Mark Webster. That I did not expect and somehow it left me feeling somewhat guilty; I wondered how Susan must feel right now

"You such a coward Pevensie!" called Johnny, his fist flying in Peter's direction; Peter dived avoiding the hit by inches. He stumbled back his nose red and bloody.

"No wonder your father left you, he was ashamed of his cowering son!" Mark chuckled; both Johnny and Mark exchanged a quick high five before Peter lunged straight for Mark's head.

Mark caught him instantly, shoving him to the ground where both Johnny and Mark began a punching frenzy into Peter's stomach. From across the room I heard him yelling out in pain.

I stepped forward, ready to take some sort of action whether that be to join the fight or to get some help when I suddenly felt something on my arm.

Someone had grasped my arm holding me from moving forward. I turned ready to argue with Susan when I was surprised to see Edmund standing in front of me.

He let go of my arm and signaled for me to step back. I agreed without arguing.

He took his sunglasses off and handed them to me. Winking directly at me before running towards the area where the fight was.

Edmund leaped onto Mark, sending him flying to the floor, Johnny lifted his hand towards Edmund but Edmund beat him to it, his arm extended pounded Johnny in the face.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" The room at that moment went silent.

Mr. Mathews, the vice principle, stood red faced in the center on the room. His eyes were wide with anger as he watched the four boys brawl.

"Get to class NOW! ALL OF YOU!" he yelled. Within seconds the entire room was empty. I wanted to stay but Susan dragged me along with her eyes never leaving the floor.

Peter was on my mind the entire day. He was really badly ruffed up, and his face was almost all covered in blood

.

I couldn't help but imagine how badly his face will turn out to be in the morning. I thought yesterday was bad, but today was defiantly going to cause a whole lot more damage.

I waited patiently in school. I hadn't seen either boy for the entire day, which really worried me. Susan didn't speak; I knew she was upset.

"Can we please forget what I said earlier...about Johnny...," I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"No Susan, stop it, I won't say a word," she smiled slightly, her eyes looking into the distance.

I knew what we had to do then and that was to ditch school, go to **Susan,** and see if Peter and Edmund where there.

Our school was big, protected and strict. If Susan and I wanted to sneak away, we had to find a way to do it without being caught.

A few things crossed my mind the moment Susan leaped over the wooden fence into the school gardens, those thoughts being Peter, Edmund, and the reaction my mum was going to take when she found I ditched school.

"Susan, wait...maybe we should stay," I said to Susan, my head peaking between the cracks in the fence.

"Please?" was all she said. My instant reply was to jump over the fence after her.

Susan was worried, and I knew that – you could tell from her lack of talking. I had the slightest feeling that she knew what was up with Peter, and yet, I wasn't to sure. She wouldn't keep anything like that from me, would she?

We were half way across the school gardens when Susan finally spoke.

"I'm sorry." I was shocked. What was she sorry for, she hadn't done anything wrong , I told her before that Peter got himself involved in that fight. And so what if she had a thing for Johnny, most of the female population had too. She was no different.

She stayed staring at me , her eyes tracing over every corner of my face. I felt a tad bit self conscious. Then I realized it was my best friend staring at me .

"Susan..." She frowned and ran into my open arms; I heard a loud sob before I felt a wet patch form on my shoulder.

"It's my fault, screw Johnny, screw boys," she said between sobs. My heart went out to her – she felt guilty, for the wrong reasons.

"Susan its not your fault...what's wrong with Peter?" I asked quickly, hoping that if she knew something, she would tell me.

"I don't know" There was doubt in her voice, but I felt it was easier to believe her.

"Susan we need to..." a loud yelp came from behind us before I could finish.

"GIRLS!" called the one and only Mrs. Macready, her loud roar becoming repetitive, and louder at every second.

"Run!" yelled Susan and without thinking, we both sprinted across the garden and into the open street ahead. The sound of Mrs. Macready's voice faded into the distance and we knew then that we were safe.

_**So, that's it!**_

_**Send me your thoughts in a review! Please!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Narnia related**

**Hey everyone, brand new chapter for you!1**

**big shout out to Leanora my beta reader she is AMAZING **

**Please read and review, I value your opinions **

We ran and ran until we reached the side street to Susan's house. The lights were dimming in the distance and from where we stood, I could slightly see my mum's car in the driveway of Susan's house.

"We can't go," I cried, my eyes never leaving the red ford that was parked awkwardly in the Pevensie driveway.

"My mum will kill me if she found out I left school. And I mean literally." Susan nodded in agreement, her face turning a slight white color.

"Wait, we'll go around the back," Susan suggested. And without waiting for my response, she just ran around to the back of the houses. Hesitantly I followed her.

Located at the back of the street of houses was a narrow alleyway, with tall black gates leading into every back garden. We walked slowly through the narrow pathway, checking every corner to make sure some crazy dog wouldn't eat our heads off.

It was impossible to tell which house was which; they all looked identical from the back. Susan stopped halfway, turning around in a complete circle before she stopped and sighed.

"I don't know where my house is," she said, her eyes trailing over every house. We stood there in silence while we both tried to picture how far down Susan's house were. My guess was that her house was the fifth door down. But I kept my mouth shut; I didn't want to frustrate Susan any more.

Susan reached into the black coat pulling out her phone.

"Maybe I could call my home and see if we hear it from where we are," she suggested. She was about to press _send_ when I stopped her.

"Wait, Susan. Bad idea. Caller ID, remember?" Susan sighed in relief, a smile beginning to form on her face.

"Thank goodness, we would have been caught straight away!"

_Finally_ she was getting her sense of humor back.

I watched her anxiously to see what idea she had next when it dawned on me. _Edmund._

"Susan, I'll send Edmund a text and ask him to go into his garden, and I don't know...cough or something?"

But though Susan nodded in agreement, she still however looked doubtful.

"You can try but I don't think he will," she mused before sitting down on the solid ground.

It was surprising to see her sitting down, especially in an area that hasn't been 'cleaned'. I felt like saying something but I didn't bother; she had too much on her mind already.

I pulled my phone out and began writing something nice to Edmund,

'_How was your day?'_

I erased that immediately, it wasn't a good time to ask him how he was. Since that didn't work out well I decided to get straight to the point.

'_Hey could you go into your garden for a second?'_

It was about five minutes before I got a reply, which was strange for Edmund; usually he would reply in about two seconds.

'_what?'_

'_go out the back'_

'_No'_

'_Please'_

'_Why?'_

'_I'll explain when you go out the back'_

'_Fine'_

"Told you he'd listen to me Susan."

She didn't reply, she only laughed. It was about another few minutes when I received another text from Edmund.

'_I'm out side, now what?'_

'_Cough, really loudly'_

'_What are you on?'_

'_Just do it'_

I gave Susan thumbs up; she got the idea and began to listen out for Edmund.

A loud coughing sound came from about two doors down, both Susan and I leaped forward stopping inches from the wooden gate leading in to what seemed like Susan's house. Susan peaked awkwardly into the garden.

"Is this it?" I whispered, she turned and smiled widely me and I knew then we found her house.

I leaned over Susan to take a look for myself. The same green grass and beautiful flowers were nicely placed around the garden. Mrs.. Pevensie's gardening skills always surprises me.

A tall figure was leaning against the back door, his eyes hidden behind a pair of 'ray ban' sunglasses, his black leather jacket fitted his slightly muscular figure beautifully. I couldn't help but stare.

"Ok let's go."

Susan beamed, opening the gate and stepping inside. I followed cautiously, terrified my mother would see. Edmund turned to us in shock, his posture became tense.

"What are you doing?" He whispered angrily.

"What do you think, Edmund, we came to see you and Peter..."

She trailed off; she was worried again and I'm sure she felt extremely guilty once again as well.

"What Susan means Edmund, is that she was worried about you and Peter."

Edmund didn't look too convinced. He moved towards us as he reached and pulled his sunglasses off his eyes. What was hidden beneath shocked us both.

"What happened?" Susan screamed running over to her younger brother.

"What do you think, I _was_ in a fight Susan."

I couldn't help but laugh…and in a flirtatious kind of way to my disbelief. Both Edmund and Susan turned to wide eyed. Edmund looked impressed with himself; Susan looked downright confused.

I thought the best thing to do was to change subject.

"Where is Peter?"

Of course that was the first thing to come to my mind.

Edmund's face fell; whether it was from my question or the fact his brother was hurt, I didn't know…but I had the slightest feeling it was the first one.

"He's in his room," Edmund replied bluntly.

Susan ran forward, leaping for the door into her house. Edmund grabbed her by the arm, forcefully stopping her from moving.

"I wouldn't if I were you, their in the kitchen."

Susan fell back and sighed.

"I'll distract them," Edmund said and with that he left, leaving both Susan and I speechless.

"What's gotten into him?" Susan asked, turning to me. I merely shrugged in return, hoping I had nothing to do with it.

"Ok, we can sneak in the back, but we have to be extremely quiet."

I nodded in response. My hands were shaking rigorously.

_If mum minds me I'm dead, _I thought.

The last time I skipped school was about two years ago; Susan and I really wanted to go to a book signing out of school. "The Amazing Bookmark" was the name of the book and as lame as it was, I fell it love with it instantly. The author was signing at our local shopping store, but as much as I begged my mum, she refused.

"Education is too important," she would say. Mrs. Pevensie had said the same thing to Susan, leaving both of us angry as hell. That time, however we were caught by our own parents. We made it to the signing and while we were queuing up; only a few people away from getting our books signed, that we noticed our mothers sitting in the 'Cafe Lion' watching Susan and I with utter fury. Both Susan and I ran for it right then. But we knew as soon as we got home, we were dead!

And just like we imagined it, we were close to being kicked out of our houses. Let's just say there was a lot of screaming, fighting and grounding, for a month to be precise. It wasn't pretty.

I could tell Susan was thinking about that time also. As scared as I was at that moment, the only thing on my mind was Peter. His blond hair, his blue eyes, his extremely _hot_ body. Screw being grounded; I needed to see him and I needed to see him _now!_

"Lets do this."

And with that, Susan and I went on a mission to make it up Peter.

It was a mission, but we finally made it. Basically Edmund lured Mum and Mrs. Pevensie into the living room with a nice cup of tea each. And for once, I heard no arguing. I suppose they were just shocked that Edmund was making tea in the first place.

As we sneaked through the back door, I noticed the house was extremely clean and tidy; not that it wasn't usually, but there was something different in this hallway. Or maybe it was just the house. Whatever it was, there was a certain change to the Pevensie household, yet I couldn't quite put my finger on it what exactly that was. I followed Susan down the hallway as she made careful glances in every direction, making sure the coast was clear. We made it to the end up the stairs when I heard a loud cry form the living room. It sounded like Mrs. Pevensie herself. Susan reacted instantly leaping towards the living room door; it took all my strength to pull her back.

"She's fine, my mum and Edmund are there."

She smiled and nodded her head in response. Yet, her eyes sowed that she wasn't so sure.

Susan went first, her long hair flowing behind her. When she looked at me to follow her, I noticed her eyes were stiff puffy from crying and I wondered whether her guilt had left her.

Unfortunately for us, the stairs were the creakiest ever. The dark wooden staircase crept up in an old fashioned 1940's manor, which still to this day gave me shivers.

We stood outside Peter's room for what seemed like hours, both of us hesitant to open the door, for I guess we were both afraid of what was on the other side. The large handle called to us both begging to be opened. The cream door seemed bigger and bigger with every glance I had at it.

"Open it," Susan whispered. Without another thought, I leaned forward, placed my shaking hand on the handle, and pushed Peter's door open.

But what was there was not what either of us expected.

Peter was gone.

His clothes laid spread across the floor; different colors collided with one another to form one hell of a mess. His entire wardrobe was wrecked, the doors wide open. Some of our childhood games where tossed in every direction. The Elizabethan curtains that once hung beautifully down the window, was now torn and broken all over Peter's bed.

Susan was shocked; she didn't know whether to run to her mum or run after Peter.

She couldn't help herself but to feel guilty. Her eyes began to water, but this was different from before. This time, they watered in defeat, for whatever she knew and wasn't telling me had affected her once again.

"Susan, come here, what is it?"

As she sobbed, I leaned forwards and pulled my best friend towards me and embraced her in a warm hug. When she wouldn't answer I tried another approach.

"Do you know where he's gone?"

Again she said nothing. I could feel a wet tear patch forming on my shoulder.

"Susan, I'm your best friend. I need to know so that I can help you find him."

She continued to sob, over and over for a long time.

"Susan, please."

I gave up. No matter how hard I tried, no matter how hard I begged, nobody was ever going to tell me what was going on.

I dragged Susan towards the bed, in desperate hope for her to calm down and talk to me.

Peter's bed had the same familiar scent of, well, him. My spare hand traced carefully along his bed, in desperate need of his touch. But for now I was not going to get that.

"Susan, please, you have to tell me. Everyone knows something that I don't; you can trust me, whatever it is – "

I was broken off by the bedroom door swinging open. There stood Edmund, his sunglasses sitting on top of his perfectly neat hair. He walked in and closed the white door, his eyes never leaving Susan and I. In a relaxed movement he bent backwards and leaned against the bedroom door. He looked incredibly cool. His black leather jacket fitted his toned body and for a second I could picture him holding a smoking cigarette.

Susan's head shot up, her eyes darting into Edmunds. She stood up, releasing me from her grip.

"YOU KNEW!" she cried helplessly. Edmund tried to quiet her, but she wouldn't stop.

"YOU KNEW, but you still sent us up here, Edmund!" She cried and cried, her eyes red and puffy. Yet, she wasn't done and from what I could tell neither was Edmund.

"She should know Susan and you know that as well as I do." He said, and now I knew that they were hiding something from me.

It's in the past…it's make-believe…it was all a dream."

Edmund eyes softened; that comment seemed to cut him deeply; he was beginning to loose respect for his own sister.

"I'm telling her," he said bluntly, pointing towards me.

"Don't you – " but before she could finish Edmund cut her off.

"She deserves to know. They all do. For years it been the four of us Susan and were all suffering. Peter needs help and only she can help him."

Susan stood there shocked. She opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out.

"Where is Peter?" I asked hopelessly.

Susan and Edmund turned to me in unison, their eyes softening at my question. For that entire second of fighting, I felt like I was never really part of the family. For all my life it was us the five of us, hidden behind a secret. I was angry and I needed answers…and I wanted them _now_!

Susan held her hand out to me and, although I was angry, took without hesitation. She leaned forward and whispered the three words that will stick with me forever.

"He's in Narnia."

**OMG cliff hanger hahah**

**Please review **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Before I start explaining why I am so late with this chapter. I want to let you all know that this is not my favorite chapter I have written. I am going through a bit of a writer's block, and honestly this is the best I could do. So please be kind when reviewing, I already know it's bad!**_

_**Thanks to everyone for reviewing the previous chapter, it means a lot!**_

_**And where would I be without mentioning my wonderful Beta **__**Leanora,**__** this girl put's up with my crazy schedule and still finds time to fix up my chapters. **_

_**And finally my last shout out goes to lov3good, because you are just plain awesome!**_

"What's Narnia?" I asked, avoiding eye contact with Susan; I felt she rather disliked the idea of explaining _anything_ to me, so I directed my question towards Edmund. His drifting eyes darted in my direction, and I saw that they where red and puffy, almost as if he was crying, yet I could see no tears. I could feel Susan's glare on Edmund darting through me, and if looks could kill, I'd be dead. I wanted to go to Susan and calm her down like I always do when she is outraged . Yet, this time, I had to pull myself to look her directly in the eye. I turned my gaze to Susan, expecting to find an outraged expression, but what I found instead was not anger, but just plain sadness.

It was another few minutes before either Pevensie replied; it was as if they were trying to find the right words to explain to me

"If I'm going to explain this, I need to tell you the full context of the story, okay?" Susan said. I just nodded, hiding my curiosity.

"Remember about two years ago when we went to our uncle's house in the country?" I nodded slightly, remembering the entire month when I was away from the Pevensie's; it was the most boring month of my life. It was about the time when their father went off working away. Mrs. Pevensie was really upset and Peter being the responsible man that he is, insisted on giving her some space, much to my dismay. My mother refused to let me go; even though I had been invited, like most mothers she needed me at home. We basically stayed with Mrs. Pevensie for that entire month; "she was lonely in her house without her children" she had said.

"While we were away..." she trailed off, Edmund must have sensed her struggle, because he interrupted then, picking up where she had left off.

"...one day we were playing outside and _Peter_..." he paused, emphasizing his brother's name, "...hit a ball hard enough to break the biggest window in the house, making us all run as quick as we could before the Macready got us." He must have saw my bemused expression when he said Macready because he then went on to explain that she was a "horrible woman who was in charge of the children." I personally thought he was over reacting; she couldn't have been _that_ bad. However once I turned, Susan's facial expression said it all; the Macready was definitely _not_ very nice.

"We ran and ran until Lucy brought us to the wardrobe." Susan cringed at the last word.

"We went inside and...well, there was an entirely different world," said Edmund.

"So, Narnia is a different world?" I repeated, mostly to myself. Edmund and Susan nodded in unison.

"And Peter is going there?" I asked as I stood up; both sibling were startled by my actions, yet I tried not to notice.

They nodded again.

It was silent after that; I think they were trying to let the news sink in, but it wasn't. I don't think they realized how hard it was to believe that your friend has gone off to a magical land inside ofa wardrobe.

I hadn't exactly noticed that I was pacing back and forth between Susan and Edmund, their eyes following me constantly. Edmund moved from the door to my side, griping me on the arm. I looked up at him, meeting his worried gaze. We stayed staring at each other for a few moments as I let the thought of Narnia run through my head. I couldn't take it any longer before I burst into laughter.

Edmund let go, his face shocked yet something else was there to. I turned away from Edmund and towards Susan.

"Narnia...In a wardrobe. Yeah right," I said between giggles. Susan looked disgusted at my response. However, Edmund had a small smile forming on his lips as if he found my response humorous himself.

"No seriously, where did Peter go?" I asked, growing serious now, my laughter fading away.

Susan jumped up and walked to the door before turning and screaming "HE WENT TO NARNIA!" and then there was a slam and she was gone.

I stood there staring at the door debating with myself on whether to chase after her or not when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

_Edmund._ I sighed. I couldn't believe I was being so immature, even if they were crazy they were still my friends I have to support them for better or worst. It was silent for awhile, but not an awkward silence; a nice silence, as if we were embracing the presence of one another. I suddenly felt strange so I focused my attention to the subject at matter.

"I'm sorry I thought you were joking, I..."

"Hey, don't worry I didn't expect you to believe us," Edmund interrupted casually.

_Yes_ I thought to myself. I wanted to believe them, yet deep down something stirred inside. Was this a crisis or was it a joke? At that moment, I wasn't sure what to believe.

My mind drifted to Susan then. For all the years I've been friends with her, I never in my entire life felt doubted her, _never_. But, why now, why do I feel reluctant to believe the words coming from my best friend's mouth?

During my mental struggle, I didn't notice Edmund walk out of the room. "Edmund!" I called, and within a second, his blue eyes were staring intensely into mine.

"Did you not here what I just said?" he laughed; I must have been daydreaming and not have heard what he had said. "I said I was going to find Susan." He smiled and left.

"I'll be back in a minute!" he called from behind the door.

Sighing, I was suddenly aware of my surroundings.

I was left alone. In Peter's room.

I walked to his bed and sat down, running my hands through my hair as I stared blankly at the floor. I tried as hard as I could to take Peter off my mind, yet my heart reached out for him. Closing my eyes, I felt worse. His aroma was present all around me and I felt the need to be with him right here and right now. But there was no Peter.

I sighed, opening my eyes from beneath my hands. My eyes trailed over and over the wooden floor in a circular motion. It was helping at one point with my thoughts until I noticed a piece of white paper sticking between two floor boards.

I bent down and pulled the paper up. It was stuck in there and after a few pulls, the entire floor board shot up in front of me.

"Oh no!" I cried, bending down onto my knees to get a better grip on the plank of wood. Just as I was about to move it back, I noticed a sparkle in the hole. It was irritating, **because** whatever it was kept on flashing into my eye.

I moved closer to the object as I blew the dust out of my face. When I had a clear view, I noticed a piece of yellow paper loosely wrapped in a shiny object. My hand moved towards the object and I lightly grabbed the object with only the barrier of the paper between us.

I stood up then and sat on the bed. When I opened the paper the object fell and bounced around the sheets. My initial thought was to grab the object first, but the writing on the paper entranced me.

_Use only if needed._

I had no idea why this person was sending Peter a...a _ring_!

To my left a yellow ring sparkled before my eyes, as I reached to hold it, to have it in my hands... Peter's bedroom door swung open.

_Edmund_. I sighed in relief, realizing this was something I wanted to share with him.

"Edmund, look what I just found in Peter's floorboard." Edmund walked towards me, his facial expression priceless. He thought I was crazy – maybe because I was pulling up floorboards – I smiled at him and pulled him towards me. I felt a slight tug in my stomach, knew that from the expression on his face that Edmund must have felt something similar. I shook my head, turning towards the object.

"No Edmund, look it is a ring..."

"DONT TOUCH THAT..." he cried, but I already had. And for what I thought was a harmless meaningless touch, it was much more than that and as I turned to Edmund, his eyes striking with fear, I realized I was being pulled away without any control away from him. The more I screamed the further away I got and the next thing I knew I was laying face first on grass. And when I looked up I was no longer in Peter's bedroom. I was in – from what I was guessing to be – _Narnia_.

_**Soooo, what did you think?**_

_**let me know in a nice review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the beautiful world of Narnia and all included.**

**Hello Everyone,**

**So I'm back with another chapter. This is just more of a fill in chapter so don't expect too much action. It is not my favorite but I felt it was important as to the relationship with Edmund and Hannah. Overall though, please feel free to review, always appreciated**  
**Thanks again to my lovely Beta Leanora, who sticks with me through thick and thin whilst I'm writing this fanfic. She is awesome**

**Do enjoy guys**

**mrspendragon**

* * *

There was a horrible sick feeling in my stomach. I couldn't really put my finger on why I felt so dreadful, yet as I lay there in the baking hot sun I could feel my lunch coming up my esophagus, causing my head to spin in and out of focus. It took a whole lot of effort to pull my hands up to my torso and even that one swift movement left me weak from exertion.

The very thought of moving made me want to vomit. My best bet at this moment was to stay completely still and ignore the throbbing pain that was climbing up to my mouth. I tried to think of everything, anything to get my mind off of the urge I had to puke, but it really was a big distraction.

"Ouch!" I found myself repeat over and over again. Why wasn't my mum here beside me, to comfort me? I _was_ ill after all. Obviously.

"Mom?" I cried in desperation. The pain was growing with every breath. Where is my mother? Why isn't she beside me? I really need her to bring me an aspirin or something to stop this pain.

Yet nobody came. I was left by myself while my own body attacked me from the inside out. Sighing in pain and anxiety, I opened my eyes slightly.

There was a very distinctive ray of sunlight, a whole lot brighter than I expected it to be.

Moaning in frustration and pain, I forcibly turned myself onto my now throbbing stomach as a means to avoid any more lingering eye contact with the sun.

But really that made matters worse. My stomach literally felt like it was on fire and every move I made seemed to take me further downhill.

"What's wrong with me?" I cried helplessly as I gripped with anticipation onto my heated stomach. The pain was getting a whole lot worse and I had no idea why. I was finding it hard to move, to think to do any ordinary bodily functions. I've never been this ill before. Ever. But why now? And why isn't anybody helping me.

That's when it dawned on me. There was something wrong about this whole situation.

My eyes flung open in shock and curiosity. I found myself ignoring the bright light as my vision began to gain focus on my surroundings.

There was so much green which was almost as distinctive as the sunlight, yet a lot less irritating.

Trees. There were trees everywhere. Long wooden, green haired trees. Everywhere. I don't remember my garden having trees.

Realization struck me then, I was not in my back garden, I was somewhere else and the pain in my stomach grew more and more to the point where I knew I was about to vomit. But I didn't because the events from previous hours hit me like a rock. The ring I found in Peter's room has brought me here, to a forest.

Why hadn't I remembered before?

Ignoring the urge I had to vomit I sat up reluctantly looking around for any sign of civilization, yet nothing at all was at least a little bit familiar.

I needed to find that ring. I eventually found the energy to stand up, and strangely enough the throbbing in my stomach had stopped. I felt a whole lot better than I did minutes previously.

Shrugging it off, I began to walk around the green grass which was beautifully spread along the forest floor. It was a lot different to a usual forest ground; there was a lack of that dull brown color that would usually be found in a regular wood.

I continually circled around the open environment looking for the yellow ring that brought me to this place. But wherever I went, it was nowhere to be found.

"Damn it!" I screamed in frustration. "Where is that stupid ring?" I was losing my patience. I needed to get out of here now and that ring was my only chance of getting out of these woods.

"Oh, well isn't this great!" I said sarcastically to absolutely no one.

Sighing, I sat down on the soft grass crossing my legs in frustration. "I'm thirsty," I remarked to myself.

"I wonder if there would be anything for me to eat, let alone drink in this crummy place."

"At least I didn't want to vomit anymore. I guess that's an improvement on the situation."

_Okay, for the last two lines – is she thinking or talking out loud? If these are thoughts, take away the quote and make it italicized._

The sound of water interrupted my train of thought. I stood up abruptly forcing myself into a light run pushing my way through what felt like a thousand trees. When I reached the end of the woods I found myself in a large open space.

There was a large area of green grass which covered most of the ground. However in both directions where two large distinctive lakes, yet they weren't what caught my attention.

From the distance a large figure was sprinting towards me. I knew who it was straight away, I could tell from a mile away. His black leather jacket gave it away instantly.

I could feel myself running towards him in anticipation. I was so glad to see someone else I knew. I was so glad to see Edmund Pevensie.

"Edmund!" I screamed launching myself into his outstretched arms. "I'm so glad to see you!" I remarked, pulling him into a hug.

"Hey, there you are" He replied smiling softy as he pulled me out of his grasp.

There was a slight uneasy tone in his voice leaving me feeling somewhat on edge. I shrugged it off; this was neither the time nor place. Besides he was the only person in sight, so he had to have a few answers to my questions.

He was still smiling; I tried to ignore the fact that he was overly enthusiastic about our encounter. But then again, it's Edmund; what's there not to like? And he _was_ an amazing guy. We stayed smiling at each other for what felt like hours, but really it didn't feel awkward, I mean, were friends and all so why would it...right?

How did he get here in the first place? Was I dreaming, my stomach pain has gone but that doesn't count for the fact that this whole situation is surreal. I mean, there has to be a logical explanation. I found myself starting my rounds of questions on Edmund.

"How did you get here?" I asked curiously. I don't remember there being two rings under Peter's floorboard, so how did Edmund get here as well? A number of questions went through my mind, and I was counting on Edmund to answer them.

"You don't remember?" He asked. What could I say _Yes Edmund I remember touching a ring and flying to another country, yes of course how stupid of me?_ I could have said that, but I didn't. Instead I shook my head in response. Sighing, he continued.

"Well, when you found the ring, you kind of um...grabbed me." He said, suddenly uncomfortable. I nodded slightly thinking back, I briefly remember the event but not to the extent of actually bringing Edmund with me. My train of thought was interrupted by Edmund, who was continuing his monologue.

"Actually, I was expecting you to land right next to me, and I was having a lot of doubts to whether you were here or not, but then as I was looking for a way out of here I seen you up ahead." He was babbling on nervously. Sighing I nodded in agreement; I would have expected us to land next to each other, too, but it seems otherwise. I continued my montage of questions.

"You said you were finding a way out? Did you find the ring?" I asked. Hopefully, he had, because I've looked and there is no way out from my eyes. I was waiting for a nice smile or a nod or even for Edmund to point me in the right direction but I received the exact opposite. Edmund's smile faded. I knew then that he didn't have a clue how to get out of here. He didn't have to say anything really, and really, he didn't have to.

We stood there in silence for a few moments as our own thoughts corrupted our minds. I tried to think back to Peter's room and all that had happened there. But it appears that I have slight amnesia from the event. I closed my eyes trying to focus on something, anything that would help us get out of here. That's when it hit me. Narnia.

'_Narnia'_ the word repeated in my mind. That settled it; we must be in Narnia.

"Edmund, are we in Narnia?" I asked in anticipation. We had to be in Narnia, but then again _was_ this Narnia. I've never been there so how would I expect to know what it looks like? I was waiting for a nice loud uproar from Edmund when he realizes that I'm right and that we actually are in Narnia. But, then he spoke.

"Well, to be perfectly honest Hannah, I don't have a clue," Edmund replied. There was a slight stutter in his voice; he sounded worried. Why wasn't I feeling that way? Why wasn't I worried? I should be worried, but for what, for who.

Of course. Peter. I should be worried for Peter.

"Where is Peter?" I almost yelled. Edmund looked taken aback, his smile faded and he developed a slight defensive body language. "Hannah again .I don't know. I'm sorry" His tone was harsh, yet when I searched for a small amount of concern flowing in his words, there was nothing.

"You said he went to Narnia, Edmund. Where is Narnia? I want to find him." I was desperate now. I wanted to find Peter. Edmund frowned and shook his head. He really wasn't the best of help and to be perfectly honest I could really do with his assistance in this circumstance.

"I'm sorry, but I know as much as you do, so can you please stop blaming me for this!" He barked abruptly. I was shocked by his out roar. As I moved towards him, he shrugged me off and began walking away towards the overly large lake to my left. I stared blankly at the back of his head watching him as he began walking heavily away from me.

"Edmund, please, I'm sorry! I'm just really frustrated, I didn't mean to take it out on you!" I screamed after him. I was waiting for him to turn around and run back in my direction, but he never did. He just kept on walking.

"Edmund, come on, I'm sorry!" I was running towards him now. He was the only person in this whole place and really did I want to lose the only friend I have here.

It took all the effort I could to reach his side and by that time the pain had started again. It was like something sparked inside me announcing to my stomach to develop into a bomb. The pain was ten times worse that previously, and I was finding it hard to talk let alone think. It took all my strength to scream for Edmund.

"Ed – mund" I stuttered. I wasn't expecting him to hear me; actually I was expecting him to ignore me but he turned automatically responding to my plea. I was too busy focusing on Edmund to realize that I was already on the ground in a complete state of anxiety.

"Hannah!" I could hear Edmund calling my name, over and over again. The words were fading in and out of my ears and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't grasp onto his voice. I called out to him, at least I thought I was calling him the pain was so profound that I lost control of all my original senses.

"I'm here, Hannah. I'm here," I heard him call reassuringly _or_ comfortingly _(your choice)_. He was by my side instantly and I could vaguely hear him muttering words of reassurance. I just really wished he would stop talking; he was making the pain a lot worse.

"Edmund, will you shut up?" I cried. I could hear what I thought was a sigh. I would have rolled my eyes, but I was afraid I'd never be able to do it again. I was losing focus, the pain was outstanding.

"Hannah, what happened? Hannah!" There was no way I could find the strength to answer him. I could feel his hands trying to hold me down, trying to stop me from moving or even crying out in pain. But I couldn't help it, the burning was increasing and the urge to vomit had returned.

"Edmund...move" I cried as I sat up gripping eagerly onto my stomach. I pushed Edmund away as I leaped forward. My gag reflexes kicked in and it only took me seconds to throw up all the remaining solids inside my body. The burning sensation instantly stropped and I found myself falling backwards onto the ground, I could feel my whole body relax instantly.

"Hannah, are you okay?" Edmund screamed as he reached my side.

"What was that all about?" I asked "Does this happen to everyone who travels between continents"

Edmund instantly burst into laughter, his whole features lit up showing off his big wide smile any girl would swoon at. But no, not me.

I turned away from him ignoring the pit in my stomach. Sighing, I looked out towards the lake, carefully avoiding the pool of vomit inches from my feet. It wasn't until I noticed a small glimmer out of the corner of my eye that made me jump up towards my heave.

"The ring!" I called to Edmund. I could see the bright yellow shine twinkling in the brown pit of vomit. I started crawling forward my hand outstretched, figuring if it brought me here it can take me back.

"Hannah, no, don't touch it!" Edmund yelped as he ran forward. I was inches from touching the ring when Edmund kicked it out of my reach.

"Hey!" I called "That's the only way out of here, Edmund."

"That's what I thought as well Hannah. It's just that I've got a feeling that it's the only way back home, But I don't want to go back home." He said. I wasn't exactly catching on to what he was saying.

"What do you mean Edmund? Where do you want to go?"

"Narnia and I have a feeling this isn't it" He replied. We stood in silent for a few seconds. I was still trying to focus on the fact that I just puked up a magical ring when Edmund spoke again.

"Here, you just got sick", He said reaching a hand out to me. I grabbed it without hesitation, lifting myself up of the ground. "Let's get you a drink." I wasn't about to argue any further. My throat was dry and the horrific taste of vomit was still in my mouth. We began to walk towards the closest lake. From the distance I could see the bright sparkling water that made my body tremble with thirst.

We were both inches from the water, and as we made our way to the edge of the stream, Edmund stopped his body remained frozen. I stared up at him questionably.

"I thought I heard...Never mind" He replied. I shrugged it off, there was nobody else here what could he have possibly heard. I watched him as he began walking back towards the lake. I followed him having to match his pace to stay beside him.

When we reached the stream, what we saw was completely mesmerizing. The water was a light pale blue, nothing like you'd see in a regular pond or lake. The color was fascinating; it was like a magnet drawing us closer and closer. We began walking abruptly our hand outstretched. I turned to Edmund, he was totally enthralled by the lake. I couldn't wait to touch the water; a part of me was drawn to the beauty of it. In unison, Edmund and I leaped for the water but what happened next took us both by utter surprise. It was as if gravity gave way and forced us into the lake. With such force I was flung into the water. My body was waiting for my whole body to freeze over except the water wasn't cold exactly just slightly warm, A bit too warm. Tossing and turning in the currents I forced my eyes open. I was expecting to see Edmund with his hands outstretched, instead I saw a baking sun.

My thoughts were interrupted by a distinct laugh coming from my left. Edmund was in hysterics. I turned to him questionably.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked " Are you not a least bit freaked out that one second we were in water now were on a.." I couldn't find myself to continue. When I looked past Edmund to get some sort of grasp on where we were, I was completely surprised by the shift in setting. There we were, two irrational figures standing on a white sanded beach. Upon the hills were large marble buildings all of which looked remotely familiar yet I couldn't put my hand on were I'd seen them before. The sound of waves crashing the beach pulled my focus from the hilltop and back to Edmund who was completely amused, a large smile on his face.

"Hannah," he began. "This is most definitely Narnia."


End file.
